Recreational vehicles have become increasingly popular among people who wish to retain the comforts and conveniences of home while spending extended periods of time away from home. Recreational vehicles, such as motor homes, fifth wheel trailers, and travel trailers, provide an enclosed interior living space and shelter for individuals who are traveling away from home. In some configurations, recreational vehicles may include amenities such as a bed, a bathroom with a sink and flushing toilet, a kitchen with a stove and sink, and a living area with chairs and television cabinets. Recreational vehicles can be parked at a wide variety of locations so that users can enjoy the amenities of the recreational vehicle at their favorite location. Thus, persons using recreational vehicles can enjoy a comfortable living environment at their preferred destination without having to rely on the availability of hotels.
Living space within recreational vehicles can be at a premium. Seating, in particular, can be scarce with a medium-size or larger family or other group of people. Some manufacturers of recreational vehicles have responded to demands for increased space by creating expandable rooms. However, it is preferable to utilize the existing space available inside a recreational vehicle to maximize the available seating within the recreational vehicle.